lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving the Day
Saving the Day was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang in October 2005 where he reveals he has saved the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). It was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years to conclude Wevv's Rise to Power. Promo The lights dim and ‘Amberdawn” by Yngwie Malmsteen plays from the loudspeakers. The crowd goes wild, cheering and booing with abandon. Wevv slowly dawn the aisle. His hand has a large splint on it, and his eye is black. A small bandage is above his eyebrow. A group of fans near the aisle’s corner hold up a sign that says “ Wevv! Please autograph my sign! It will be worth more on eBay!” Wevv stops and laughs at the sign, and digs out a pen and signs it. He hands back the sign, waves once again, and then climbs the steps and bends down between the ropes. He winces in pain and clutches his back as he does so. ''Wevv takes center ring and raises the mic to his mouth, but before he can speak, a chant breaks out. '''Crowd:' BORING! BOOORRRINNGG! BOOORRRINNGG! Wevv throws up his hands, still smiling and waits. Wevv tries again. The crowd grows quieter, but not totally. '''Wevv:' Even before I began, I tell ya, (Doing a Rodney Dangerfield impression) I get no respect! The crowd roars, and Wevv just shrugs, as the crowd starts a new chant. '''Crowd:' Wevv Mang Sucks! Wevv Mang Sucks! The crowd gets into it. Wevv chants along with them, a sardonic smile on his face. He starts clapping between chants. The crowd gets louder and follows his lead, so it goes: '''Crowd:' Wevv Mang Sucks (clap) Wevv Mang Sucks! (clap) Wevv: Come on! Don’t you want to hear the Plan? I know you do! So many questions! And only I can provide the answers. So if you don’t mind? The crowd finally settles down, and Wevv begins to speak. '''Wevv:' Thank you. So much has changed in my life. There I was, just released from the hospital, and looking forward to a few weeks of fun in the sun! My personal business all settled, I was looking forward to some much-needed time to unwind. I had my swimsuit all packed up and ready to go! Then I got a phone call from a most unexpected person. I got a call from Villiano! The crowd goes wild at the mention of Villiano’s name. '''Wevv:' Indeed! I was shocked! What could Villiano want with me? Maybe to cancel my Illuminati approved vacation? Maybe tell me I was fired. But that wasn’t the case. Indeed, Villiano wasn’t calling to taunt me, he was calling me to actually ask for my help. Wevv: It seems, Red Dragon’s Uncle was more than just a lawyer. It appears that he was a man of many talents. And one of those talents was stealing money. It seems that good old Uncle Alexei helped himself to a sizable chunk of PWA cash on his way out the door! Loud boos from the crowd. '''Wevv:' And that’s not the worst of it. He also incurred quite a sizable debt. A debt that had to be paid immediately. Or the ownership of the PWA would be open to anyone who could come up with the cash. Since Villiano’s fortunes were tied up in legal battles, he needed some one to pay for him. Some one who had a sizable amount of cash on hand. Around $2 million dollars to be exact. Now I ask you? Who would have that kind of money just laying around? The crowd roars, as Wevv turns to Dragon and the two men chuckle. '''Wevv:' Indeed! Now, the thought of the Illuminati getting a chunk of the PWA AGAIN after losing it, was enough to turn my stomach! I cancelled my flight, I made some calls, and....WEVV....SAVED....THE....DAY! The crowd boos, but there are some loud cheers mixed in. '''Wevv:' Indeed! After some further thought, once the immediate problems were solved I realized one thing. Taking time off was EXACTLY what the Illuminati wanted. They knew who their real threat was, and by getting me out of the way, they thought they could slide right back into power and make my vacation a permanent one! The crowd boos loudly. '''Wevv:' What they didn’t count on was Villiano being man enough to call the ONE person he was sure hated the Illuminati as much as he did! The ONE MAN who would answer his call! Who COULD answer his call for help. ME. Wevv Mang. The Man With The Plan! The crowd cheers, but there are plenty of boos mixed in. '''Wevv:' So here I am, unable to wrestle, broken in body, but still sharp of mind! Still fighting the good fight, and this fight is far from over! In the vanguard of the war, I stand ready, and I promise you this: Wevv: Changes are going to be made! Changes that will shake this federation to its very core! The crowd roars in expectation, but Wevv hushes them. '''Wevv:' Soon enough you’ll know what’s going to happen, but for me to make that announcement without consulting my new business partner would be terribly rude. Indeed, soon enough, you’ll find out. But until then, maybe I can offer you something to tide you over. A hint if you will. There is a PLAN. I’m sorry, that’s all I can say! Thank you for your time! Enjoy the show! And be sure to stop by the souvenir stand! Have a good night! Wevv hands back the mic and waves with both hands as he leaves the ring and makes his way up the aisle to the back. See also *The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang